My Bestfriend's Girlfriend
by ShizouMachi
Summary: Roxas and Axel are best friends, nothing seems to hinder their relationship as friends, except for Axel's girlfriend Namine, things started to change, FFXII crossover!


This story is about two friends not just friends, but best friends, Roxas Hikari, a 21 yr old college graduate, he's rich, smart, outgoing, cool, handsome and had a perfect girl named Olette Kirisaki but does not have any job, inshort jobless. Roxas and Olette are dating for about a year and a half. . .and Olette knew most of Roxas' friends including Axel Hiwatari(22), his bestfriend, he's kind, rich, smart, college graduate, has a job in Rabanastre, handsome, and outgoing, has a girl named Naminé Megami but Roxas doesn't really knew.

This story started during Sora's nearing wedding,

A girl at that time was working in a club, she's talking to her friend who'se also working in that same club.

"hey, Selphie.?" ask the blonde girl, to the brown haired girl whose wearing a yellow dress,

"yes, Naminé?" respond Selphie cheerfuly,

"you recieve a higher payment than i do right?" ask Naminé shyly.

"of course! I'm a dancer, that's why i recieved a larger payment than you," replied Selphie while checking out some guys entering the bar,

"hey...Selphie--" Naminé was about to ask another question when Selphie directly ask her "do you want to try it?" ask Selphie with a smile on her face which make Naminé blush,

"n-no! Of course not! I don't even know how to dance!" Naminé tried to protect herself but then Selphie said "you can't dance? Oh come on!!! You definately dance! I promise guys won't touch you! Plus you'll get the payment!"

"really?!" Naminé asked hopefully,

"really!" Selphie replied, "so. . .why is it that you want to be a dancer? She asked,

"what? Oh no you got it all wrong! All i want is the payment, and because i need it," Naminé replied, "but uh. . ." Naminé continued, "what?" asked Selphie wondering, "uh. . .before i dance, i need a drink, a Gin may do," she replied trying to hide her cheeks from blushing. "oh, okay then".

Meanwhile with the guys. . .

"hey dude! How's it goin?" asked the dirty blond guy, hugging his friend named Sora,

"hey, Demyx! I'm fine, how bout you?" asked Sora,

"well, i'm still Hot! Haha!" hugging Sora tighter,

"ha...ha...myx...i..an't......bre..." Sora's color turns blue,

"umm, Demyx.?" called by the silver haired guy,'_' looks like this one

"yea Riku??"

"Demyx let go of Sora,he can't breath,"

"oh?" looks at Sora,

"oh! I'm so sorry Sora! I didn't mean to--" Demyx apologised quickly but was cut off by Sora,

"it's*cough cough* nothing*coug cough* at all,

Then after a minute someone knocks in the doorway,

"yo! Demyx! Answer the door!" shouted a blond hair guy with a dogtag necklace with a T-shirt and a cargo pants.

"Shut up Hayner! I know what i'm doing!" replied Demyx while grinning happily.

"okay! 1. . . .2. . . . . .3!" Demyx opened the door, suddenly another blond guy entered the room jumping and shouting, while holding a supremo supreme pizza.

"yo! Wheres Sora?!" said the blond guy jumping over to Demyx,

"easy there Roxas, Sora's over there," Said by Demyx pointing out to Sora, while trying to snatch the pizza from Roxas.

"Yo! Sora!" shouted Roxas, then looks at Demyx "Nice try Demyx, but i need to reward you, so here." Roxas said giving the pizza.

"Finally!" Demyx replied sarcastically. Roxas just smirk and walk to Sora's direction, when someone suddenly grab him by his back "Roxas! Long time no see!" it was "Hayner!", Roxas quickly noticed its because of his thuggish scent. "yo Hayner! How's it going?" asked Roxas, "i'm still cool as ever!" replied Hayner smirking.

"Yo! Roxas!" Sora shouted calling him(ya oughta know why there's a lot of shouting its bec. Theyre in a club, a private room though, playing songs loudly, ja?) Hayner then let go Roxas, "thanks,".

"Sora!" Roxas said greeting Sora giving him a give-me-five, "Condolence!" Roxas greeted Sora in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks man!" Sora replied.

"so--" when someone suddenly knocks on the door,

"GUYS! HERE COMES THE MAIN EVENT!!!" shouted Demyx who was now jumping up and down.

"ha! Open the door then!" replied a red haired guy, "calm down, Reno" said Riku. "ok, fine" reno replied taking a slice of pizza.

Demyx opened the door, theyre jaws drop in awe to see a beautiful lady standing infront of them a brown haired lady wearing a short white truffled skirt, with a backless blouse combining it with a tie, "your order is now here,"the lady smiled slyly, "Cool!" said Reno, "shut up. . "said Roxas hitting playfully on Reno's back. The lady closed the door,the lady approach the cake and whispered "Naminé, you alright?" "y-yeah!*hic*" Naminé replied still drinking a bottle of gin,"hey Naminé, are you drunk?" Selphie asked in a worried tone "i am not!*hic*" she replied drunkly,"sigh, you can't fool me with that hiccups,it's really obvious that you ARE drunk" Selphie said,"are you sure about this? You can still quit if you want to"she continued, "i'm sure i'll be fine," Naminé replied,"okay then then she open it again bringing a huge cake!

Some guys roared loudly, some of them just stay silent and just grab a slice of pizza, "here's your order!" the lady opened up the cake showing a beautiful blond lady wearing a black tight skirt and a tight white sexy blouse.(can you imagine? Naminé wearing that outfit? O.o) she starts to dance,"the guy over there is you target got it?" Selphie instructed Naminé as she nodded,

"hey Roxas be right back, i'll just get my phone," Sora said rushing to his bag and gets the cellphone, he nodded.

As Naminé approach the target she didn't notice that the REAL target left, Roxas was just staring at her then "i didn't come here to watch some lady dancing like a stick!" he said insulting her, Naminé just looked at the blond spiky haired guy and went infront of him, and started to dance gracefully, "oh, so that was just a warm up!" Roxas said as he looked at the blond girl giving him a fake smile, he looked at her kissable lips, 'dammit! Her lips, i just want to kiss it! Oh well Olette won't know anyway,' Roxas thougts running through his mind, then he just kissed her without warning, Naminé's eyes widened, so she tried to push herself away from the blond, after she got from the blond's kiss he said "why? Didn't you enjoyed it?" "no! Your such a pervert!!" Naminé said in a disgusted tone, "hmph, i'm sure every girl i kissed enjoys it" Roxas said in cocky tone, "you know what's right for you?!" Naminé said in anger, "what?" he asked, "this!" Naminé said stomping the spiky blond's foot, did i mention she was wearing a high heeled spikey thingie? "Ow!" the spiky blond shouted in pain, "yo, you okay dude?" Hayner asked, "i think she gave me a hole on my foot!" Roxas said in pain, "get outta here!" ROxas said,

"where's my payment first?!" Naminé said in a scary tone,

"h-h-here!" SOra said while giving her a 2000 dollar payment, while shivering, :D but still holding his phone.

"thank you," Naminé smiled sweetly then left along with the other ladies,

"yo, Roxas,you okay? She's scary!" Sora asked Roxas,

"i guess not, she's a monster!" Roxas replied, (^o^)

"we agree with you dude!" '_' the other guys told Roxas,while their legs are shaking,

When Roxas got home.

"mom, i'm home!" Roxas entered his house, "mom's drunk again..." a voice came at the back of Roxas when Roxas turned he saw a darkish black blond guy, he looks older than him by 5 yrs he got both earings but he isn't gay, his eyes were brown,but it seems he was Roxas older brother. "whoah! Balthier! You scared me, anyway, why is she drunk again?" asked Roxas to Balthier, "dad's death, what else, that all she ever talks about" Balthier replied "she said she wants to talk to you, now" and he climbs to the circular stairs, "okay." Roxas replied following Balthier upstairs "any idea what mom will talk to me about?" Roxas asked trying to open a conversation, "talking how much you look like dad,perhaps" he asnwered seriously, "dad-Cloud, he's already gone," Balthier continued, "yeah, it's been 5 yrs. Since he died." Roxas followed _'man, i can't walk any faster dammit, if that lady didn't stomp on my foot it wouldn't hurt that bad_' he said in his thoughts. Balthier noticed that his brother was walking slowly, "your injured, are you not?" he asked, "what?" Roxas sweatdropped, "you know what i mean" he said,

"yeah" Roxas sighed in defeat.

"i see, a lady isn't it?" he asked again "how did you know?" Roxas asked in shocked, "so it is." Balthier said but didn't answer his brother's question.

When they reach they're mother's door,"hey you still didn't answer my quest---"Roxas said but was quickly cut off by Balthier "don't be quite shock if someone slap you ok?" Balthier warned him. Roxas just nodded, "good," Balthied said then walks away, Roxas sighed then he opened the door to meet his mother, his mother's hair was a long black hair, her eyes were brown, and was wearing a nightgown, "Roxas, i've been waiting for you, " she said while taking a sip of a beer perhaps?, but Roxas' hand stops her, "why, why are you still drinking? I thought--" "someone's here to see you" Roxas eyes widened "who?"he asked "Roxas" a sweet voice called him "O-Olette. . .when did you come here? I thought you have a business in Traverse Town?" he asked, "oh, awhile ago, the business quickly finished so i just wanted to drop by," she said still smiling, "i see. . .that's good to know" he said with a grin, "oh, and Roxas" Olette said, "yes?" he asked,

SLAP!!!!

"What? Why did you do that Olette?" Roxas asked shock with a shock look on his face, "i talk to Riku's girlfriend Xion, she told me that you kissed some girl,is that true?" Olette said with some tears coming out from her eyes, "what?!" he asked still holding his cheek, "Xion told me that you kissed a girl is that true?!" she asked, "Olette," Roxas started, "answer me?!" she said angrily, "N---yes" Roxas replied while looking at the floor. "i see, Roxas, i hate you!! We're through!" Olette shouted at him and starts to run as she opened the door,the door automatically closed, "it hurts does it not?" a man asked

"Balthier?" Olettes eyes widened,

"Answer my question," Balthier said sternly, "yes, it does" she replied closing her teary eyes, "i can't believe he'll do that to me!" "he's not perfect you know," Balthier said with a sigh, "don't expect too much about him," he said as he starts to walk away, until he consumed by the darkness, and Olette left the house of Roxas' mansion.

Inside the room, Roxas was still standing always muttering Olette's name, and her mother didn't move, "Roxas, don't come after her," her mother told him, "but. . ." Roxas said but still looking at the floor, "she'll come back if she really wants you back," said his mother but still isn't looking at his son. "i see, thanks mom" Roxas said with a slight smile, "now go and get some rest, you must be tired," Her mother told him, "yeah, thanks mom" he said smiling, her mother turned to him, "glad to help."

A week has past, Roxas foot still hurt, he wasn't able to walk for five days, but now was able to, now he's at the airport waiting for his friend to come, then he spotted a spiky flame red haired guy, he looks like Reno, though he's hair isn't tied,

"Axel!" Roxas called his friend to get his attention, Axel look around to find the person calling his name, "Axel! Over here!" he called again. Axel turn to him and wave his hands "yo! Roxas!" Axel shouted, so that he can hear, and walk over to Roxas,

At the car . . .

Roxas was the one driving,

"so Axel how's Rabanastre?" he asked,

"it's fine, nothing more, i missed twilight town, it's the only place, i've ever felt home," he replied looking out the window,

"so Roxas, how's your life here?" he asked still looking outside,

"well, i got injured a week ago. . ." Roxas replied uncomfortably, "Really?" Axel looked at Roxas, "why? What happen?" he asked, "you see, i was at the bachelor's party, when my foot was stepped on by a lady, it really hurt my foot," Roxas started,

"and why would a lady stepped on you?" he asked raising a brow,

"because i kissed her, in the lips." he replied, it was a complete silence at first except the car's engine running smoothly , then a burst laughter coming from Axel, "HAHAHAHAHA! ROXAS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! HAHAHA YOU ARE SUCH A. . ." "pervert" Roxas said, which makes Axel acts normally again. "oh man, poor lucks on you" Axel said, "you don't know what its like to have a girlfriend. It's because after that Olette broke up with me." Roxas continued. "what? Why?" he asked his eyes widening, "someone told her about it" Roxas replied getting sad again. "you know Roxas, i do have a girlfriend, i just don't like to tell you," he said as he starts to look at the sky.

* * *

please tell me if i should continue, '_'

thnks i won't update until the reviews reach 10

thanks

cOuNtSoNnet


End file.
